


Tinder

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: альтернативная реальность, в которой ребята знакомятся при помощи приложения для знакомств. хотя не совсем только благодаря ему :3





	

5

\- Как вообще так вышло, что ты зарегистрировался на сайте знакомств? – задумчиво тянет Стив, укладывая голову Баки на колени.  
Так есть мизерный шанс, что тот не попытается избежать откровенного разговора. Не то чтобы Барнсу не хватит силы спихнуть Стива с его неудобными вопросами с себя. Но порой достаточно одной этой секунды размышления над выбором, чтобы не поддаться первому импульсу, и события уже развиваются иначе.  
У Баки все еще сложности с общением, когда нужно выражать мысли живому человеку, а не строчками на экране. Рука, уже потянувшаяся к волосам Стива, ожидаемо замирает. Но и выворачиваться из-под более чем условного препятствия Баки не торопится, не отворачивается, поджимая губы. После нервной для них обоих заминки его пальцы все же зарываются в светлые манящие их вихры и слегка тянут в отместку. А потом просто гладят, завороженно и почти без остановки, марсианскими кругами, успокаивая обоих.  
\- Наташа постоянно на них сидит. – Баки говорит медленно, будто сам с собой, как если бы размышлял вслух. – Я никогда не воспринимал их всерьез. Мысль о них даже в сознании не задерживалась. А тут вдруг почему-то застряла. Знаешь, - он вздыхает с еще непонятной Стиву обреченностью, - даже самым независимым ушлепкам, несоциальным до мозга костей, бывает кошмарно одиноко.  
Услышать такое от обычно немногословного Баки – слишком.  
Стив переворачивается набок, утыкаясь лицом ему в живот, и ведет плечом, которое сводит напряженный тупой спазм. Ему даже отвечать ничего не надо. Он знает, что Баки знает, что он знает, о чем речь. И степень социальности в этом случае не играет никакой роли. Стив всегда был одиночкой в огромной толпе своих друзей.  
\- Обязательно поблагодарю Нат за ее маленькую манию.  
Баки фыркает и мягко ведет большим пальцем у него за ухом, под челюстью, чуть прижимает на пульсе.  
\- Я уже поблагодарил. За нас обоих. – И поясняет на любопытный взгляд снизу вверх: - Пригласил мужика, которого она не решалась пригласить, в кино. От ее имени! – делает он страшные глаза на притворное возмущение Стива.  
\- Интриган, - хохочет тот в его футболку.  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- С волками жить – по-волчьи выть.  
От смеха Стива на загривке печет и щекочет. А после жар ползет во все стороны, сбивает дыхание и хватает на скаку за сердце.  
Чем случилось Баки заслужить такое вот тихое всепоглощающее счастье – кто бы ему рассказал. Он все еще суеверно побаивается боли и резких движений, чтобы вдруг ненароком не проснуться.

4

Когда Стив впервые целует его (а это, как ни странно, делает именно он, хотя порой Баки кажется, что мозг уже плавится от желания прикоснуться к этому герою-девственнику его каждодневных фантазий), Баки, словно школьник, впадает в позорнейший ступор. Стив даже отодвигается на секунду, чтобы вглядеться ему в лицо и понять, все ли делает правильно. А потом ухмыляется, радостно и чуточку самодовольно, и целует снова с таким энутзиазмом, что остаться безучастным просто нет возможности. Баки не каменный, а Стив подначивает – что не хрустальный. Не стоило бы ему, конечно, так легкомысленно разбрасываться своим доверием и доступом к идеальному телу. Изуродованная шрамами рука Баки смотрится, как минимум, кощунственно на фоне матово блестящей кожи, трогательно покрывающейся румянцем и дыбящей светлые волоски на самые невинные прикосновения. Но именно эту руку Стив перехватывает, чтобы ладонью прижать под сердцем. Сердце частит и дает пять, будто ему до этих шрамов совершенно нет дела. Сложно представить, что кто-то способен подделать такую ложь, имея при этом настолько возбужденный и одновременно восхищенный вид. О, Баки определенно даже рядом не каменный, несмотря на нелюдимость и тяжелый характер. И он горячо благодарен случаю, что Стив и вправду не хрустальный. Взаимный голод плачевно сказывается на их осторожности, и оба они наутро слишком уж откровенно напоминают жертв сумасбродства и собственничества. И как-то смешно по этому поводу счастливы.

3

\- Ты рано… - начинает было Баки и осекается, обнаружив, что на пороге вместо Романофф парень-головная-боль с работы.  
\- Стив Роджерс, - представляется тот и виновато смотрит исподлобья. – В качестве извинения за неожиданный визит у меня есть пирог и занимательная история. Можно напроситься на чашку чая?  
До Баки даже не сразу доходит, что он все еще неосмотрительно по-домашнему – в майке, а, значит, его дурацкая рука сейчас вовсю светит своей искореженной рубцеватой ущербностью. Но Стив будто не замечает для себя ничего из ряда вон, и у него до странности ищущий взгляд.  
\- Как ты узнал, где я живу?  
Баки нехотя отходит в сторону, пропуская гостя в квартиру.  
\- Старк, - коротко поясняет тот.  
От удивления Баки врастает в пол, отчего Стив едва не сносит его плечом.  
\- Старк сказал тебе, где я живу? Это… Что вообще происходит?  
Стив со смущением трет шею, оглядывается по сторонам, сгружает на комод коричневый бумажный пакет, распространяющий богоподобный слюноотделяющий сливовый запах, и зачем-то лезет в карман за телефоном.  
\- Вот, - протягивает экраном и знакомой до боли фотографией. – Я тот парень, с которым ты обсуждал меня же. И я ужасно хочу, чтобы мы начали наконец разговаривать в реальной жизни.  
От щедро плеснувшего в лицо стыда Баки мог спасти бы разве что рухнувший из-под ног пол. Но тот, подлый, даже не мелькнет утешающей трещинкой.  
\- Чай, Баки. Давай пить чай и знакомиться заново. Ты пообещал дать мне шанс, - просит Стив.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Баки.  
После чего понимает, что от неловкости за собственные откровения совсем позабыл признания самого Стива. И тут ему окончательно становится жарко.  
\- Боюсь, чаем тут не обойтись.  
\- Я на мотоцикле, - Стив склоняет голову к плечу, не отводя глаз.  
Баки впервые смотрит на него так прямо и долго. Зрелище гипнотизирующее.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - обещает он и усмехается.

2

\- Как твой день сегодня?  
\- Отвратительно. Я пьян и мне ужасно хочется трахаться.  
\- Вот так просто – трахаться? И ничего больше?  
\- Господи, Стиви, только не говори, что ты веришь в бредни про любовь.  
\- Мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.  
\- И на том спасибо.  
Баки надолго замолкает, уставившись подслеповатым взглядом сквозь строчки чата. Внутри него огромный тугой клубок всего разом, но не отыскать конца. И лишь присутствие Стива по ту сторону экрана удерживает на плаву. Когда кажется, что мутная вода уже добралась не только до глаз и ушей, но и заливает в глотку.  
\- Неужели никого нет? Не поверю. Баааак. Бакииии.  
Баки со смешком выныривает из меланхолии и устраивается на кровати, перехватывая телефон поудобнее. Уронить его на лицо – не это ли верх собственной никчемности.  
\- Есть один. Работает у нас в офисе. Идеален, как бог. Высокий, крепкий, волосы светлые, глаза синие, символ нации какой-то, супер герой из комиксов.  
\- Ты точно его не выдумал? Лично я засомневался уже на «идеален».  
«Ах ты говнюк», - смеется под нос Баки, а сам набирает:  
\- Много ты знаешь воображаемых друзей, которые работают ведущими дизайнерами в Старк Индастриз?  
Чуть откровеннее, чем он позволил бы себе в трезвом виде, ну да черт с ним. Баки еще никому не рассказывал об этом парне, и ему вдруг одуряюще легко. Как будто весь выпитый за долгий вечер алкоголь разом ударил в мозг, и повело.  
\- Ты хоть имя его знаешь?  
\- Незачем, - вздыхает Баки, хотя все еще улыбается.  
На прошлой неделе они с тем парнем случайно столкнулись в лифте, и он так восхитительно краснел. Баки даже тайком глянул на себя в зеркало – с чего бы переполох: зубная паста на лице, ширинка расстегнута? На секунду даже закралось глупое – что этот смущенный румянец мог быть адресован лично ему. А потом Баки просто взял и вышел на своем этаже.  
Придание глубинного смысла обычным вещам – это больше в духе фаталиста Одинсона или Уилсона с его попытками непрошенной психотерапии. Баки слишком неповоротлив характером, чтобы чувствовать себя уместно в хитросплетениях социального взаимодействия. А еще он безвозвратно устарел, потому что будущее наступило, пока он нес службу...  
Очередное оповещение отвлекает его от съехавших куда-то не туда мыслей. К этому времени Стив набрал уже целый столбик вопросов:  
\- Что значит незачем?  
\- И тебе даже не интересно?  
\- Почему ты не попробуешь?  
\- А вдруг он сам от тебя без ума?  
\- Ты вообще себя в зеркало видел?  
\- Будешь меня игнорировать?  
\- Остынь, - пишет ему Баки. – Просто задумался.  
\- Замечтался лучше скажи.  
\- Не твоего ума дело.  
\- Тебе всего-то нужно узнать для начала, как его зовут.  
\- Да с чего ты взял, что ему нравятся парни? Я уже не говорю про себя.  
\- Мне ты нравишься.  
«Это определенно меняет дело», - ворчит Баки и, приподнимаясь на локтях, цедит остатки виски прямо из бутылки. Черт, если бы Стиви жил ни у черта на куличиках, Баки бы даже слетал к нему на выходных пропустить по стаканчику. А, может, и не только. Тонкий, светлоглазый, чем-то неуловимо знакомый и странным образом понимающий с полуслова. Учитывая отсутствующую личную жизнь Барнса, такие отношения на расстоянии вполне имели право на существование. Как хоть что-то заместо ничего. Только вот Баки не хотел такого дерьма для Стивена.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мелкий. Прости за пьяный треп.  
\- Ну, конечно. Я вряд ли теперь смогу спокойно уснуть.  
\- Будешь представлять себе моего идеально парня?  
\- Еще чего. У меня свой есть. Идеальный.  
Почему-то от этого признания Баки чувствует иррациональное облегчение. Хотя сам еще пару минут назад всерьез размышлял о поездке к Стиву. Знать, что у парня есть, к кому вечером привалиться уставшим плечом, приятно и нисколько не обидно. Он заслуживал этого.  
\- Расскажешь о нем?  
\- Он не особо разговорчивый.  
\- Обычно спокоен и собран.  
\- Смотрит внимательно, но черт разберет, что у него там за глазами творится.  
\- Красивый, как пиздец. Надежный.  
\- Мечтаю увидеть его спящим.  
Дочитывая последнюю фразу, Баки находит себя мечтательно улыбающимся.  
\- Какого черта ты тогда все еще болтаешь со мной?  
\- Что ж, справедливый вопрос. Мне и правда пора. Но прежде, чем мы попрощаемся, можно тебя попросить?  
\- Конечно.  
Баки заинтригован: о чем таком его может попросить Стиви.  
\- Если этот твой, идеальный, подойдет к тебе сам, дай ему шанс.  
\- Так и быть, - соглашается Баки покладисто. Ему даже на секунду не нервно это обещать. Такую ситуацию сложно себе представить, а значит, он ничем не рискует. – А теперь вали уже.  
\- И тебе доброй ночи, Бак.

1

\- Привет.  
Если быть честным, вылезшее вверху экрана сообщение пугает бывшего сержанта Барнса до усрачки. Телефон едва не выскальзывает из дернувшейся руки, а сам Барнс, по-пижонски закинувший ноги на рабочий стол, лишь чудом не наворачивается со своего кресла.  
Это было бы смешно, если бы так не злило. К моменту получения сообщения Баки и без того уже с десяток раз обматерил про себя Наташу с ее чрезмерной знакомства-зависимостью. Если бы не ее многолетняя промывка мозгов, он даже не взглянул бы в сторону подобного лекарства от скуки. Но Нат, исправно прикладывающая этот «подорожничек» в любой спорной ситуацией, а после льющая ему в уши истории о последствиях, действительно постаралась на славу. Она прямо таки может гордиться собой и проделанной работой. Подумать только, Баки Барнс и с профилем в Tinder! Узнал бы кто из Коммандос, Баки бы сам лег под танк.  
После ухода со службы Нат тоже пришлось нелегко. Мирные будни для таких, как они, не ласковее, чем тот же Афганистан или Ирак. Но Нат, помимо прочего, была еще женщиной - невероятно сильной и настолько же недолюбленной. Найти такой достойного противника, вернее спутника, было даже сложнее, чем довольствоваться одноразовыми встречами взамен мало-мальски человеческих отношений.  
Последним обычно грешил Баки. Впрочем, у выбранного им способа снимать напряжение тоже, по всей видимости, был свой предел действия. И Баки его явно перешагнул. Тоска навалилась, своей стремительностью, силой и тяжестью напоминая молот Тора. Тут-то Нат и полезла снова под руку со своим: «Не кисни, Яша. Не на свидание сходить, так хоть поговорить найди с кем».  
\- А ты мне на что? – тогда огрызнулся он.  
\- А то ты все мне рассказываешь, Соловей-разбойник, - попеняла она в ответ. – К тому же у меня теперь есть с кем поговорить и без твоей неоценимой помощи.  
Последним увлечением Наташи был параолимпиец из сборной по стрельбе из лука. Кажется, первый парень на памяти Баки, с которым (и о ком) Нат трепалась днями и ночами и в то же время не спешила назначать встречу. Глядя на то, как эта смертоносная в бою женщина, трясет рыжей гривой, хохоча над приходящими от Клинта сообщениями – и будто не было контрактов по шею в проблемах, дерьме и боли – Баки вдруг сам на какой-то миг поверил, что у них может быть шанс.  
Свой запоздалый «привет» на полученное сообщение он отправляет уже порядочно после – посреди ночи, потратив остаток дня и сил на колебания от «против» к «за» и обратно.  
\- Я уже думал, ты не ответишь, - читает он на следующее утро. И с какого-то перепугу, а, может, просто потому что еще толком не проснулся, честно признается:  
\- Не был уверен, что такой способ знакомства по мне.  
\- Не поверишь, - приходит ответ, - но ты первый, кому я написал. Меня зовут Стив.  
«Не поверю, - усмехается сам себе Баки. - Но звучит все равно неплохо, Стиви».

0

Барнс может молчать, как рыба об лед. И пускай из них двоих снайпер все же он, глаз у Наташи порой острее, чем самый чувствительный лазерный прицел. Ведьмин глаз, зеленый, бабушкин. Наташе хватает доли секунды, на которую вздрагивает, расширяясь, зрачок Баки, как она тут же с азартом втягивает воздух и принимает охотничью стойку.  
\- Дурак ты, Яша. Потому и кукуешь один-одинешенек, - громко вздыхает она.  
После чего наспех целует друга в щеку и прыгает в лифт следом за обалдеть-широченной-спиной и ваушки-какой-задницей. Поспешность и немного умысла закономерно сталкивают Нат с их обладателем. И тот ее не разочаровывает – галантно поддерживает под руку и улыбается с мягкостью, какую уже не встретишь у людей его возраста.  
\- Ох, простите меня… - воркует Наташа, оставляя звонкую паузу для имени.  
\- Стив.  
\- Очень приятно, Стив. Наташа, – протягивает она руку. – Первый раз в Старк Индастриз, - сочиняет на ходу, - так увлекательно!  
\- По делам или в гости?  
И вот оно! Вроде, вежливый не обязывающий ни к чему вопрос, но во взгляде мельком тоска прозрачной каплей.  
\- К другу заходила, - зеркалит ее Наташа. И продолжает, будто сама с собой: – Отличный парень, а вот не везет в личной жизни, хоть тресни.  
Стив рядом с ней деликатно помалкивает. Небось продолжение ждет, шпион.  
\- Впрочем, - Наташа встряхивается и звонко хлопает его по плечу, так что он вздрагивает, - еще немного, и я доломаю его зарегистрироваться в Tinder.  
\- Что это? – не понимает Стив.  
Двери лифта открываются, но никто не входит. Стив тоже остается на своем месте.  
\- Это приложение на телефон, - поясняет Наташа, пока они едут дальше. - Для знакомств. Ищет поблизости людей, которые хотят пообщаться или вместе куда-нибудь сходить.  
\- А это вообще?..  
Стив не заканчивает, увязнув в своей задумчивости.  
\- Мы все слишком много работаем, - с четко выверенной небрежностью пожимает плечами Наташа. - Знакомиться в барах несерьезно, на улице – не каждый решится… - и поднимает ставки: - Я вот сейчас переписываюсь с одним очаровательнейшим спортсменом…  
Когда двери лифта снова расходятся, за ними маячит холл компании.  
\- Вот я трепать, - фыркает Наташа и, выскальзывает прочь, подмигивая на прощание: - Было приятно познакомиться, Стив. Не скучай.  
Стив рассеянно смотрит ей вслед, пока двери не смыкаются снова. После чего выдыхает, чешет бровь и нажимает кнопку нужного этажа. Лифт увозит его обратно наверх. Телефон жжет карман.


End file.
